Tha gaol agam ort
by Mentes Perversas
Summary: Tras la aventura de su marido, Isabel toma la decisión de rehacer su vida. Toma a su hijo y se van rumbo a un nuevo comienzo aunque algo incierto. El reencuentro con el pasado trae muchas emociones que por lo que ella está atravesando no creyó que podrían ocurrir. Aun así ella no puede permitirse ser débil, no solo por ella misma, sino también por su pequeño hijo Alex.
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer. Si fuera Hidekaz sería obvio que esto no estaría en La cuenta es mitad de Myobi y mitad mía, los personajes se pertenecen a ellos mismos por más que diga que son nuestros y aunque la historia es mía (porque sé que Myobi no quiere tomar crédito) yo lo considero una coautoría.

Notas. ¡Con una nueva historia! Que para ser sincera tiene bastante tiempo ya escrita, aunque no está terminada, pero se escribe sola con bastante rapidez. Nuevamente la protagonista es nuestra Occ Isabel Fernández Hernández o Nyo México, porque sigo insistiendo que mi país es hombre. (Myobi: tenemos que hacer un occ de nuestro país sí *le pone ojos de cachorrito*)

* * *

><p>Tomó una de las maletas llena de ropa mientras daba una última mirada al apartamento, no tenía ganas de llorar, suficientes lágrimas había derramado la noche anterior y era el momento de afrontar la cruda realidad. -¿Es todo?- La voz de su madre la sacó de sus pensamientos y la observó parada en el resquicio de la puerta, sus ojos rojos examinándola detalladamente como si miraran a través de ella. Esperaba apacible alguna señal para salir de ahí. -Por el momento si- Contestó mientras se echaba una mochila al hombro.<p>

-Lo demás lo recogerá la mudanza la próxima semana- Solo cargaría con lo que consideraba **lo necesario **lo cual era la ropa, los juguetes y cosas de la escuela de Alejandro y algo de ropa suya, primordialmente cosas que se había comprado gracias a su trabajo.

-¿Estas segura de esto?- la mirada de su progenitora aunque severa se mostraba un poco más amable- Nosotros te apoyaremos no importa la decisión que tomes, si quieres regresar con él...-

-No mamá- la interrumpió algo molesta, en cierta forma le ofendía el hecho de que creyera que le perdonaría aquella afrenta a su aún esposo. -Si Alfred no supo valorarme es su problema no el mío- La mayor sonrió orgullosa de la decisión de su hija y ambas bajaron en silencio las escaleras hasta llegar al auto donde guardaron las cosas en la cajuela.

-Yo hablaré con tu padre en cuanto llegue- Suspiró cerrando sus ojos mientras ambas se ponían el cinturón, recargó su cabeza en el cristal de la ventana mientras salían del estacionamiento rumbo a su nueva residencia... la verdad es que no tenía planeado regresar a vivir con sus padres (ni con la loca de su hermana mayor) era más cuestión de orgullo que otra cosa.

_"-Me iré con mis padres-_

_Alfred arqueo una ceja -No me gusta esa idea- Se acercó más a ella y trató de tomarla de la mano cosa que evito apartando la suya rápidamente. _

_-Y a mí no me gusta lo que me hiciste...- soltó dolida y conteniendo las lágrimas._

_Él la miro sereno como si realmente hablaran de otra cosa que no fuera una separación._

_-Quédate aquí- la miró a los ojos y se acercó otra vez ahora si logrando su objetivo y apretado delicadamente su mano -I'm sorry- lo vio derramar una lagrima -realmente I'm sorry... fui débil I know... but... I love you... __I love you so much__- _

_Quiso acercarse a besarla, pero rápidamente se puso de pie y se alejó un par de pasos del sillón. -No lo hare... estar aquí...- _

_-Why?! Fui yo el que falló- se levantó también dándole alcance y tomándola de los hombros girándola y viéndola llorar_

_-Solo dame unos días... el departamento es tuyo... todo lo que hay en él es tuyo- _

_-¿No lo entiendes?- soltó una risa amarga -no quiero estar aquí, porque todo esto me recuerda una vida que ya no voy a compartir contigo- Alfred solo se quedó en silencio pensando que más decir._

_-Me iré a dormir- se separó del rubio rumbo a la habitación que solían compartir cerrándola con seguro."_

Cuando abrió los ojos notó que se encontraban ya entrando en la pequeña casa que rentaban sus padres, bajo la excusa de estar un poco más cerca de ella.

Catalina e Inés esperaban en el patio mientras su madre terminaba de estacionar el auto, bajo con una sonrisa en el rostro, feliz por ver a su hermana menor ahí.

-No sabía que estabas de visita ¿A qué hora llegaste? ¿Vienes sola? ¿Dónde está Manuel?-

-Está adentro con tu pequeño huracán- bromeó un poco -Es cierto lo que me conto Cata- cambió rápidamente su semblante.

-Si-

-Hijo de puta...- siseó enfadada -Me cuesta creerlo... es que... él...-

-Lo sabemos, siempre fue muy aprensivo con Isabel, nunca nos imaginamos que sería precisamente él, el que pondría los cuernos-

-Y tú con tantos pretendientes mi'ja-

-¡Mamá, Catalina!- Las risas no se hicieron esperar y por ese instante se sintió un poco más ligera, tendría que empezar de cero prácticamente, pero no estaba sola y eso era algo que ella agradecía.

* * *

><p>Notas finales. Esta historia la considero un semiAU y como verán tendremos la aparición de Maya y Azteca.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer. A excepción del gringo todo lo que hay en el capítulo ¡es mío! Quiero ver que el valiente de Hidekaz me reclame...

Notas: ¡Yo! Pues este capítulo tardo bastante en aparecer, gracioso porque se me olvido que tenía que actualizar XD y Myobi nunca me lo recordó, así que cúlpenla a ella XD (_sorry, me volví a perder en el mundo minecraft)._

* * *

><p>¡No era posible! Miró con rabia sus actualizaciones de facebook con un montón de fotos y explicaciones absurdas. Ni siquiera había pasado una semana de que se separaran y el muy cabrón ya estaba presumiendo a medio mundo su nueva aventura como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, quería llorar, pero de rabia.<p>

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Era un asunto de DOS! El mundo no tenía por qué enterarse. No de esa forma. Hasta la tipa se jactaba diciendo que ya no tenían que esconder su amor y que era feliz...

¡QUE CHINGARAN A SU MADRE LOS DOS!

Malditas tecnologías que a veces eran tan necesarias e inconvenientes... maldito Alfred por haberla enamorado y maldita ella por haber caído como idiota.

Cerrar la cuenta paso por su mente, pero si lo hacía tendría que agregar nuevamente a todos sus contactos y eso le parecía bastante engorroso además de que ya no podía inventarse una excusa gracias al gringo idiota. Así que opto por bloquearlo y borrar todas las fotografías que tenía de él, también se encargó de cambiar la contraseña, incluida la de su correo electrónico y de ahí a contestar algunos mensajes privados de clientes, daba gracias a Dios por que al parecer ninguna de sus amistades (tenían muchas en común) se habían enterado de las nuevas, eso le daba un poco más de tiempo para rescatar algo de su dignidad y explicar mejor las cosas. Su familia era otro cantar, tanto su padre como su mamá habían reaccionado muy tranquilos y eso la estaba matando de los nervios, Catalina e Inés hicieron algunos comentarios despectivos respecto a Alfred, bromearon y platicaron un poco más a fondo del asunto calmándola un poco; en cambio Alejandro estaba teniendo algunos problemas en la escuela, y dado que su comportamiento tuvo un cambio brusco decidió llevarlo con un psicólogo, un sujeto simpático que tenía un doctorado en psicología pre-natal y que le había sido recomendado por el psicólogo de la empresa donde trabajaba, que casualmente pertenecía a su padre, los únicos que aún no sabían nada eran Carlos y Martín y de ser por ella ni se enterarían, pero una cosa así no se podía ocultar y menos a la familia.

Suspiró mientras apagaba la computadora y se alistaba para salir e ir a casa, dado su actual situación había tenido que renunciar a su anterior trabajo ya que necesitaba más tiempo para los trámites de divorcio y pensión además de que debía estar más al pendiente del enano y su mamá le había sugerido amablemente trabajar en la tequilera o... trabajar en la tequilera... No tenía mucho de que quejarse, que si bien no estaba entre sus planes trabajar en el negocio familiar tampoco estaba el vivir de arrimada y de la caridad de sus progenitores, suficiente había hecho para salir del yugo familiar como para regresar con la cola entre las patas, era una mujer hecha y derecha, además de que tenía una boca que alimentar y no se derrumbaría con algo como esto, no sería la primera mujer a la que le pusieran los cuernos, esa no era razón suficiente como para sentir que su vida acababa.

* * *

><p>-Me preocupa Isabel- la morena se paseaba de un lado a otro bajo la atenta mirada de su esposo quien dejó de lado todo el papeleo en cuanto la mujer comenzó con su monólogo.<p>

-Va a estar bien, solo es cuestión de que se despeje un poco-

En parte quería creer sus palabras, pero sabía que no estaba del todo en lo correcto y su mujer se lo hizo ver.

-Que bien ni que nada- los ojos rojos destellaron amenazadoramente -Nunca debí dejar que se fuera con ese güero bueno para nada, ya decía yo que le saldría con una estupidez, debimos mandarla lejos...-

-No hubiera servido de nada, ¿Qué fue lo qué paso cuando le prohibiste verlo?-

Ambos sabían la respuesta, habían hecho hasta lo imposible porque ese intruso extranjero se alejara de su hija, incluso rebasaron todo límite cuando le ofrecieron dinero para que la dejara en paz, pero nada de eso había funcionado.

-Justo cuando le estaba cogiendo cariño- suspiro la ojirroja, provocándole una ligera risa a su esposo.

-No nos queda de otra más que velar por su bien y ver que no haga ninguna tontería- se acercó a ella y beso sus labios con gentileza provocándole un sonrojo a la morena.

* * *

><p>Notas finales. No hay mucho que aclarar, solo que el gringo es un HDP... (Yo también lo odio)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

(Nota de Myobi) Una sincera disculpa por tardar semanas en "revisar" esto, me distraigo haciendo diferentes cosas de ocio. Así que les debo un regalín.

* * *

><p>Declaimer. Algún día me apoderare del mundo y ya verán cuando no me den lo que quiero... ¡me oíste Hidekaz!<p>

Notas. Tercer capítulo y aun sigo preguntándome ¿Por qué me tardo en actualizar este fic? Como siempre agradezco a Myobi por betear y subir los caps~

* * *

><p>Observó el mensaje por tercera vez pensando si debía contestarlo, borrarlo o ignorarlo.<p>

_**Necesitamos hablar, I miss you no quiero perderte, please. Solo dime donde y cuando. I love you. I'm sorry**_**.**

Podía prácticamente oírlo decir aquellas palabras. Siendo sincera no tenía muchas ganas de verlo, menos desde la última vez que lo hizo, tres días antes y la primera desde que lo dejara.

_-Solo vine porque Arthur me dijo que lo hiciera- _

_Eso fue lo primero que escuchó apenas cerrar la puerta, logrando que una plática civilizada se fuera al caño con esas simples palabras._

_-¿Así que tu hermano del otro lado del mundo __**tuvo**__ prácticamente que obligarte a venir a verme?- Contesto con el mismo tono parco y frio que el norteamericano._

_Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a demostrar lo heridos que se sentían y ella no estaba de ánimos como para soportar a Alfred así que sin tacto alguno le obligo a decirle el porqué de su visita, obteniendo como respuesta un sobre amarillo con lo que rápidamente supuso era dinero y un quiero ver a Alexander_

Suspiró ante el recuerdo de aquel día lanzando una maldición al aire y contestando el mensaje.

El sábado a las ocho en La Florentina.

No bien pasaron dos minutos cuando recibió otro mensaje.

I love you... thank you, really I'm sorry.

Ya no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, porque... bueno a pesar de todo no quería ilusionar a Alfred con una reconciliación, suficiente tenía ya con que todo mundo le cuestionara ese hecho como para hacer cosas que parecieran que habría una.

Aun así estaba consciente de que no le podía huir más tiempo.

-¿Y?... ¿Qué tanto te dice?- le cuestionó Emma mientras esperaban a que las otras dos castañas terminaran de ver el menú y se decidieran por fin a pedir algo.

-¿Qué tanto le va a decir el bastardo? De seguro solo la está atosigando con estúpidos mensajes de que lo siente y quiere regresar-

A pesar de que seguía viendo la carta no había dejado de prestar atención a sus amigas, contrario a su gemela que se perdía en cuanto alguien mencionaba la palabra comida. Dejó de lado el menú viendo a la castaña y a la morena con aquellos orbes verdes.

Emma, Romina y Felicia eran sus amigas las dos últimas prácticamente de la infancia -Romi a veces me asusta la manera en la que tienes razón en este tipo de cosas- la mexicana sonrió medio burlona, medio en serio.

-No me llames así... maldita sea- mascullo lo último en voz baja mientras cruzaba los brazos y fulminaba a la menor con la mirada.

-Le dije que nos veríamos aquí el sábado a las ocho-

-¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo es posible que aceptaras? De seg...-

-Tenemos mucho que discutir y no te atrevas a mirarme de aquella manera Rom que todos me tienen hasta la madre con el "Te entendemos si regresas con él"-

Le interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo que no quería escuchar, de las tres Rom era la que peor se había tomado la noticia.

-Pues yo no lo entendería... y enterate de una vez que ni Julchen, Antonio y yo, estamos dispuestos a que cometas esa estupidez-

¿Había escuchado bien? No era posible que ellos lo supieran...

-Romina Vargas ¡¿Te atreviste a contarles?!-

Emma debió notar lo afectada que estaba por ello.

-No necesitó hacerlo- habló su gemela por primera vez -Alfred se encargó de hacer todo público-

Rio con desgana recordando aquellas imágenes.

-Debí suponer que se enterarían- su voz tembló un poco y comenzó a tener unas enormes ganas de llorar, Alfred la había humillado de la peor forma existente, y lo peor del caso es que no solo le daba coraje si no que también le dolía.

-No puedo creer que me hiciera esto-

Sus manos se habían cerrado fuertemente y sentía las uñas clavándose en sus palmas. Todas fijaron sus miradas en ella.

-Isa- ambas castañas se acercaron a ella, la mayor pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros y haciendo que recargara su cabeza sobre su hombro, ese maldito rubio pagará con creces el sufrimiento de su amiga.

-Lo amo, Rom- fue apenas un susurro acortado por el llanto de la morena, uno que solo escucho por la cercanía, pero que era un claro mensaje de que su mejor amiga estaba devastada.  
>La abrazó un poco más fuerte, dejando de lado sus planes de venganza.<p>

* * *

><p>Como nota final diré que esta historia tiene bastantes Omakes y una versión alterna, pero aun no me decido como subirlos...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Declaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece... pero me sobra imaginación y esa nadie puede pararla, ni si quiera tú Hidekaz

Bueno aquí con el cuarto capítulo y siguiendo con la pregunta de ¿Por qué tardo tanto en actualizar este fic si está bastante avanzado?... Como sea... como recompensa un pequeño Omake al final :)

* * *

><p>-Quiero el divorcio-<p>

Quería terminar con aquella farsa de una buena vez.

-No... Izzy please... trying again-

-Alfred no seamos hipócritas-

Debía mantenerse firme.

-Don't leave me alone... I'm so sorry, please... I love you-

Sus manos sobre la mesa tomaron las suyas y las sujetaron con firmeza, aún así pudo sentir que temblaba.

-Vayamos a terapia de pareja, I do you like but por favor I don't know sin ti... -

No pudo evitar reír.

-Tú y yo ya no somos nada- Su voz sonó más fría de lo que esperaba -Tú pensabas lo mismo hace unos días.- Le recordó aún lastimándose ella en el proceso

_**-Debes estar feliz ahora que todo mundo me odia-**_

No había esperado verlo antes del sábado y mucho menos que al hacerlo Alfred le llegara con reclamos, suspiró negando con la cabeza. Más o menos tenía una idea de por dónde iba el asunto, pero ella no era la culpable de que todo el mundo la agarrara contra el gringo.

-Bueno y ¿Qué esperabas que hicieran? ¿Qué te felicitaran con una palmada en la espalda y te dijeran que habías hecho bien?-

Alfred frunció el ceño y se acercó un par de pasos.

-Tú...-

Pudo ver como sus ojos destellaron aún con la poca luz

-Incluso MI hermano te apoya, todos piensan que soy yo el que hizo mal las cosas-

El tono de reclamo y sus palabras solo le confirmaron sus sospechas, lo vio acercarse un poco más, pero no retrocedió.

-¡Pues las hiciste!- había levantado la voz sin darse cuenta -¿Sabes lo vergonzoso y humillante que fue que la mayoría se enterara por las malditas fotos que subiste? ¿Lo que me dolió enterarme como lo hice? ¡Te lo dije Alfred, te lo pregunte más de una vez y tu decidiste verme la cara!

No toleraría que él le reclamara como si ella fuese la culpable

-Si quieres que alguien sienta lastima por ti y te apapache ¡vete con ella! Si lo que necesitas es sentir que alguien te necesita no sé qué fregados haces aquí.-

Pudo ver lo sorprendido que estaba su esposo, pero rápidamente recobro su gesto de molestia

-Eso no hubiera cambiado nada-

-Lo hubiera hecho, pero eres demasiado estúpido como para darte cuenta de las cosas-

Pudo sentir como el rubio sujetaba fuertemente sus brazos y ambas miradas sostuvieron un duelo silencioso que fue roto por la voz de su hermana.

_**-Más vale que sueltes a Isabel si no quieres que tenga una excusa para poder partirte la cara-**_

De no ser por Catalina quien sabe cómo habrían terminado aquella **"charla"**

No era tonta, Alfred nunca se había atrevido siquiera a levantarle la mano, pero sabía de lo que era capaz, ya había visto más de una vez como terminaba todo aquel que se había atrevido a hacerle frente. Además de que ya bastante tenía con los ataques verbales que en ocasiones hacían mella en su autoestima.

-No nos hagamos esto Alfred-

Separo sus manos lentamente depositando su sortija de matrimonio en una de las de él.

Aunque su matrimonio solo fue por el civil no fue impedimento para que el rubio comprara los anillos y grabara el nombre de cada uno en el otro con la fecha de la boda. Todo en un intento fútil por no poder darle la boda religiosa que tanto quería, ya que el gringo no creía en esas tonterías de la Virgen María y el niño Jesús.

-Nononono Izzy please-

-Basta Alfred-

El drama que armaba el rubio estaba llamando bastante la atención y varias miradas comenzaban a posarse sobre ellos, haciéndola sentir incomoda.

-Fue un error... I... I don't know do it...-

-¿Un error? ¡Por Dios Alfred planeabas irte con ella! Tenían planes, no puedes llamarle a eso un error.-

Era increíble el descaro que tenía, y de no ser porque realmente era bastante orgullosa se tiraría a llorar como Magdalena.

-Please... me deje llevar por el momento... no volverá a pasar... please... vuelve a casa with me... quiero que todo sea como antes...-

-Nunca habrá un como antes Al...esto... nosotros, se acaba aquí-

No pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas que limpio lo más rápido que pudo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos solo unos momentos.

-No voy a perderte-

La seriedad de aquellas palabras la descolocó un poco.

-Entiéndelo, Alfred... yo no voy a volver a confiar en ti nunca más, todos tus te amo ya no tendrán el mismo valor que antes, no nos obligues a hacernos más daño. Voy a rehacer mi vida y tú siempre serás parte de ella, después de todo eres el padre de Alejandro y nada va a cambiar eso.-

Ambos sonrieron sin proponérselo.

-Lo máximo que puedo ofrecerte es mi amistad, pero tendrás que ganártela- sentenció firme mientras el rubio le decía que lo haría y que no se rendiría, que lucharía por ella hasta recuperarla y que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Le pareció hasta cierto punto cómico, ver a Alfred haciendo planes de una nueva casa y ellos dos juntos e incluso había dicho que le gustaría tener una niña, sus ojos iluminados con toda aquella tonta historia que se estaba haciendo en esa cabeza suya, no se atrevió a decile nada... tal vez era tonta al seguir enamorada de él, demasiado enamorada y lo suficientemente masoquista e inteligente como para saber que si seguía al lado de aquel hombre solo lograría hacerse más daño, no solo a ella si no también al hijo de ambos, que más daba si sufría un poco con aquella separación se repondría y saldría adelante.

Pero, por el momento disfrutaría de esos arrebatos infantiles y esa sonrisa acompañada de aquellos ojos azules que brillaban para ella, lo haría hasta que decidiera que tenía suficiente de todo ello y tuviera que explicarle otra vez al rubio que no existiría un ellos nunca más.

* * *

><p>Omake<p>

Mucha gente tenía la idea de que su hermano era estúpido, el más bien utilizaría el término impulsivo, inclusive imprudente e infantil, vale que Alfred tenía muchos defectos y él como su hermano mayor había tratado de educarlo de la mejor manera posible, incluso cuando el maldito crío desagradecido se emancipo decidió darle su espacio. Que más bien fue un "estas muerto para mí, no quiero volver a saber de ti" como de dos años y medio, hasta el día que la conoció a ella.

Isabel y él se habían conocido por una de esas extrañas coincidencias de la vida. Su padre lo había embriagado un día al tratar de concretar un negocio con él, no recordaba mucho (por no decir nada) solo que al día siguiente se le había soltado la lengua de más al ver que una chica linda le daba de comer en la boca.

¡Pero esto era prácticamente el colmo de su estupidez! Se quedó pasmado ante las imágenes que veía en la pantalla de su computadora, él no era muy partidario de las nuevas tecnologías, pero dado que a él y su familia las separaba un vasto territorio cubierto de agua no le había quedado de otra más que abrir su propia cuenta en facebook (por que ahora el simple y sencillo correo no era suficiente, según su hermano) la famosa foto de portada y perfil habían sido sustituidas del ojiazul con Isabel a unas donde en vez de aparecer la ojiroja se hallaba una chica de ascendencia asiática, incluso había creado un álbum con el cínico título del "El amor de mi vida" no se atrevió ni siquiera a mirarlo completo, trato de procesar todo despacio encontrándose un comentario del menor que explicaba que a pesar de que le dolía mucho la separación con su pareja, él no quería que se le tachara de villano, porque si bien no había actuado de una forma decente, el seguía teniéndole un gran cariño a Isabel y que, aunque era ella la afectada en todo esto no se arrepentía de nada y esperaba que algún día lo perdonara... le seguía una explicación de que probablemente cerraría su cuenta porque muchos de sus amigos no habían tomado muy bien las noticias y que solo se quedaría con los que realmente lo apoyaban en aquella decisión.

En otras palabras **el muy hijo de puta se estaba escondiendo**.

Tomo el teléfono y marco al celular de Alfred, pero este rápidamente lo mando a buzón... colgó y volvió a marcar obteniendo el mismo resultado.

-¡Mierda!- azoto el teléfono que por el impulso cayó al piso.

* * *

><p>Notas finales: Como siempre agradezco especialmente a Myobi quien betea y sube mis historias, así que cualquier error ortográfico es su culpa XD, también a las personas que leen y comentan gracias~ Como verán Isa ya le dice bye bye al gringo, el problema ahora es que este no se la va a dejar nada fácil, respecto al omake solo diré que Arthur saldrá en capítulos más adelante y que tendrá una participación relevante en la historia.<p>

Myobi: Si se me "jué" una horrografía háganmelo saber que no niego que me confundo con ciertas palabras. Y... como casi es mi cumple, me donarían un peso XDDD es para dulces XDDD ok no con la varicela no me dejan comer dulces. :okay:


	5. Chapter 5

Declaimer. Hidekaz es dueño de Hetalia, pero eso no evita que exceso de imaginación

Notas. No tengo excusa, para actualizar esto hasta ahora, así que pido una disculpa.

* * *

><p>Esa había sido una de las peores semanas de su vida... y para rematarla Alfred decidía que tenía que verla.<p>

-¿Qué quieres?-

Iría directo al grano para que el gringo se fuera lo mas rápido posible, realmente lo que menos quería era verlo.

-Veo que te llevaste cosas del departamento-

La sonrisa en su cara daba clara muestra de que solo estaba ahí para burlarse de ella.

-Solo lo que me pertenecía-

En otras palabras había vaciado el lugar, agradecía a su madre el que la hubiera convencido de que se casaran por bienes separados.

-¿Y como viste el lugar?-

No le daría el placer de hacerle una escena, así que solo arqueo una ceja mientras sonreía de la misma forma en la que su aún esposo lo hacía.

-Bueno... ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es una pena que ahora que ya tienes tan bien instalada a tu amante te quedes sin cosas.-

Por que si el rubio creía que él era el único con el poder de pisotear a los demás, le demostraría lo equivocado que estaba. Y ella sabía lo superficial que era y lo mucho que le habría disgustado el descubrir su hogar vacío, la mueca de disgusto solo era prueba de que había acertado y se permitió sonreír gustosa, realmente le habría encantado ver su cara al entrar a su antes llamado hogar.

-¿Y qué sentiste?-

-Ya ni la chingas Alfred...- suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza -¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso esperas que te suplique que la dejes?- rio un poco mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja- Porque antes de eso se congela el infierno.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los zafiros del mas alto y su piel se erizo cuando lo vio avanzar hacia ella con una sonrisa que la hizo retroceder inconscientemente, maldecía el hecho de encontrarse sola, aun con todo eso no aparto la mirada cuando sintió la mano del rubio sobre su mejilla, acariciándola con gentileza.

-Isabel... my sweet Isabel- aunque el tono era dulce destilaba un deje de amenaza que se remarcaba con el brillo de aquellos ojos tras las gafas

-Regresare por ti... pero no ahora-

Su mano se movió en automático contra la mejilla del rubio.

-Jódete-

Fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta en su cara. Ella no era un objeto que podía botar y recoger cada vez que se le diera la gana, y podía mover cielo, mar y tierra por que ella no cometería el error de una segunda vez.

Aún así no pudo evitar el temblor que sacudió su cuerpo al tenerlo tan cerca, lo vulnerable que se sintió, su cuerpo se derrumbó en uno de los sillones de la sala mientras suspiraba un poco más aliviada, dando un pequeño salto cuando sonó su celular maldiciéndose mentalmente por actuar tan cobarde, contestó automáticamente sin siquiera mirar quien le llamaba y se quedó sin aliento en cuanto escucho la voz de la persona del otro lado del auricular.

-_Hola preciosa_-

-_..._-

-Oi ¿Estas bien? acabo de ver salir al yankee- la voz preocupada y el sonido amortiguado de los pasos subiendo rápidamente la escalera la hicieron correr a la puerta y abrirla justo en el momento en el que cierto pelirrojo llegaba algo agitado a ella y examinaba a la morena abrazándola repentinamente-

-_maldición_ Isabel- la separó un poco de él para observarla detenidamente y fijar sus ojos en los iris escarlata soltando otra maldición en su idioma natal -¿Qué te hizo ese estúpido?- ni bien había terminado de formular la pregunta cuando la había vuelto a rodear con sus brazos y acariciaba su cabello como solía hacer desde pequeños.

Cuando se dio cuenta ambos se encontraban en el sillón, ella prácticamente en las piernas del escocés contándole todo lo acontecido desde las semanas anteriores de que dejara a Alfred y las actuales discusiones entre ambos, intentó mas de una vez ocupar un asiento en el sillón, pero el mayor se lo impedía aferrándola de la cintura y pegándola más a él.

Así pasaron un par de horas, hasta que sus padres los encontraron a ambos, ya a una distancia prudente en la cocina preparando la cena y discutiendo algo acerca de hermanos menores molestos.

-Tío Scott-

* * *

><p><strong>Como muestra de arrepentimiento os regalo este Omake~<strong>

* * *

><p>-¿Verdad o reto?-<p>

Pregunto la albina maliciosa mientras llevaba un puño de palomitas a su boca

-Reto-

El juego era sencillo, si alguna de las tres escogía verdad las otras dos se encargarían de hacer que la susodicha se arrepintiera de por vida de su elección, entre ellas no había secretos sabían todo de las vidas de las demás y ese juego solo era una prueba de valor.

La mayor ensanchó su sonrisa dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice a la castaña.

-Tienes que besarlo-

Inmediatamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo alternando sus ojos de la italiana a la alemana quienes sonreían socarronamente.

-Oh si no- los irises verdes se fijaron en los suyos carmesí

-tendré una chaqueta nueva- completo canturreando la otra

Cerró los ojos suspirando y tomando valor caminó hacia la puerta luego por el pasillo y seguida de las otras dos hasta dar con la habitación de Carlos donde se hallaban él, Antonio y Scott discutiendo sabrá Dios que cosas discutían.

Tomó la manija bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigas y con un último suspiro se adentró dejando a las otras dos en el resquicio de la puerta mirando con los ojos abiertos como la latina entraba y se paraba delante de los tres hombres quienes se habían callado por la inesperada interrupción.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo en mi...-

Las palabras del moreno murieron al observar a su hermanita inclinándose sobre el escocés y uniendo sus labios en un roce que al mayor, si bien lo sorprendió tomo como una oportunidad que aprovechó acercando más a la chica a él cuando esta comenzaba a alejarse, posando una mano en su nuca y aprovechando la exclamación de sorpresa de la menor introducir su lengua deleitándose con la sensación de por fin besar a Isabel.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar y mientras Carlos no cabía en si de la impresión, Antonio después de arquear una ceja se había quedado con la boca abierta casi hasta al piso y las chicas se ruborizaban completamente; Scott e Isabel prácticamente se comían en aquel beso, que terminó en cuanto el hermano mayor ya un poco más recobrado tomó a su hermana de la cintura y la separó bruscamente fusilando al mayor con la mirada, rompiendo la atmosfera que envolvía a la pareja.

-Vámonos-

Julchen tomo de la mano a la ojirroja mientras que Rom cerraba la puerta y entre risas las tres volvían a la habitación.

-¡Lo hiciste!-

-¡A la mierda todo! Eso fue... espectacular! Ganaste-

El juego consistía en retarse para ver quien de las tres se acobardaba primero, la última que lo hiciera ganaba un día de compras patrocinado por las otras dos ahora no solo se había ganado un beso de película, si no también un guardarropa nuevo.


	6. Chapter 6

Declaimer. Hetalia es de Hidekaz, aun así el mundo me pertenece así que ¡es mío!

Notas del fic: Actualizando más a prisa, aún así este fic ya debería ir más adelantado :p

Notas del Capítulo: Bueno ya quedo establecido desde un principio que esto sería un ScotxfemMéxico así que he aquí un capitulo que ¡me encanta!

* * *

><p>-Ella es Isabel mi nueva hermanita-<p>

El moreno miraba con orgullo al bebé que dormía plácidamente en la cuna, el ropón blanco graciosamente acomodado la hacía ver más redonda de lo que realmente era.

Scott la observó con algo de fastidio, no comprendía la emoción de Carlos, era otro tonto bebé (con la excepción de que era niña) y de seguro era igual de molesta que sus fastidiosos hermanos, de haber sabido que le gustaban tanto los párvulos bien podría convencerlo de quedarse con los gemelos.

Un pequeño sollozo lo sacó de sus pensamientos

"Perfecto"

Carlos trato de que la bebé se tranquilizara acariciándole la cabeza y cantándole una canción de cuna en náhuatl, pensó que eso funcionaría ya que el pequeño bulto se quedó callado un par de segundos, logrando arrancarle una sonrisa de autosuficiencia a su amigo, pero este apenas termino de cantar volvió a quejarse entre sueños para ahora sí, llorar con la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitían. Llevó sus manos a sus oídos por costumbre mientras le ordenaba al menor callarla, pero este por más que trataba de calmarla solo lograba que chillara más fuerte, comenzando a ponerse nervioso lo hizo a un lado y cargo a la infante bajo la asombrada mirada del otro, la arrulló un poco, pero las lágrimas aún brotaban de los ojos cerrados de Isabel, comenzó a cantarle una canción de cuna en español, pero no lograba nada.

-¡Tienes que cantarle una en náhuatl!-

Le amonestó el menor mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y extendiendo los brazos en una clara declaración de que se la diera.

-Yo no sé náhuatl-

Contestó igual de molesto y dándose la vuelta en respuesta de negársela, que ahora tuviera más hermanos que él no lo convertía en experto en bebés, cerró los ojos pensando rápidamente que hacer para callar a la infante y tomando a medias las palabras de su amigo comenzó una tonada lenta.

"_Hó-bhan, hó-bhan, Goiridh òg O, Goiridh òg O, Goiridh òg O; Hó-bhan, hó-bhan, Goiridh òg O, Gu'n dh'fhalbh mo ghaoil 's gu'n dh'f mi._

_Dh'fhàg mi 'n so 'na shìneadh e, 'Na shìneadh e, 'na shìneadh e; Gu'n d'fhàg mi 'n so 'na shìneadh 'Nuair dh'fhalbh mi 'bhuain nam braoilegan._

_Fhuair mi lorg an dóbhrain duinn, An dóbhrain duinn, an dóbhrain duinn, Gu'n d'fhuair mi lorg an dóbhrain duinn; 'S cha d' fhuair mi lorg mo chóineachain!"_

Pronto la recién nacida bajo el volumen de su llanto y él respiró un poco más aliviado hasta que la pequeña abrió sus ojos mirándolo fijamente y logrando arrancarle el aliento, la menor estiró su pequeña mano sujetando fuertemente un mechón de cabello arrancándole algunos, devolviéndolo a la realidad y continuando su canto.

_"Fhuair mi lorg na h-eal' air an t-snàmh, Na h-eal' air an t-snàmh, 'na h-eal' air an t-snàmh Gu'n d'fhuair mi lorg na h-eal' air an t-snàmh; 'S cha d'fhuair mi lorg mo chóineachain!_

_Fhuair mi lorg an laoigh bhric dheirg, An laoigh bhric dheirg, an laoigh bhric dheirg; Gu'n d 'fhuair mi lorg an laoigh bhric dheirg, 'S cha d'fhuair mi lorg mo chóineachain!_

_Fhuair mi lorg a' cheò 'sa 'bheinn, A' cheò 'sa bheinn, a' cheò 'sa bheinn; 'S ged' fhuair mi lorg a' cheò 'sa bheinn; Cha d'fhuair mi lorg mo chóineachain."_

Los ojos de la Isabel comenzaron a cerrarse y una sonrisa se formó en su redondo rostro quedando dormida poco tiempo después bajo la atenta mirada de Carlos.

-Hay que dejarla en la cuna, antes de que despierte-

Así lo hizo sin despegar la mirada de la menor ni un solo momento, la depositó con cuidado, tal y como su madre le había enseñado a hacer.

-Perfecto ahora vámonos-

Lo incitó su amigo jalando un poco su playera y él se resistió un poco aun mirando a la bebé dormir aún con el recuerdo de las orbes rubí en su mente.

10 años después.

La mesa de regalos rebosaba de cajas y bolsas de colores tanto que algunos yacían acomodados a los lados de esta.

Suspiró mientras observaba la pequeña caja en su mano, no era tan ostentosa como los demás regalos sobre la mesa, pero tenía mucho más valor que todos aquellos cachivaches juntos, así que guardo el pequeño presente en el bolsillo de su pantalón para dárselo en persona a la cumpleañera.

Caminó entre los invitados seguido de los gemelos quienes murmuraban algo respecto de hormigas en el pastel.

-**Como se atrevan a arruinar el cumpleaños de Isabel les cortare las pelotas y haré que se las traguen**-

Ni siquiera volteó a ver la reacción de los menores que se quejaron de lo amargado que era y se escaparon de su dominio en la primera oportunidad, no le dio importancia a ese hecho, ya estaban advertidos y por más que los gemelos fueran una amenaza, apreciaban sus vidas; avanzó un poco más saludando a los invitados que conocía buscando a los padres de la festejada, cuando por fin pudo hallarlos les pidió hablar en privado y ambos lo llevaron a la oficina que solía utilizar Ocelotl algunas veces cuando el trabajo solía seguirlo hasta su casa.  
>Los tres tomaron asiento alrededor de una mesa redonda que solía servir como comedor cuando el patriarca pasaba horas encerrado ahí.<p>

-No estoy aquí por negocios- sentenció firme -Pero no por ello es menos importante el asunto que quiero tratar con ustedes… Quiero pedir la mano de Isabel en matrimonio-

Ambos lo observaron como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza y pudo notar que la atmósfera se volvía pesada.

-Scott-

Habló seriamente el mayor

-Ambos te apreciamos mucho... y no queremos que... un simple mal entendido de adolescente, termine en pleito-

Sus puños se apretaron y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no ofender a ambos adultos.

-No es ningún capricho...- trato de sonar tranquilo -Quiero a Isabel-

No pudo evitar darse cuenta que Mictlan arqueo una ceja.

-Mierda- paso una mano por sus cabellos, pocas personas lo ponían nervioso y entre ellos se encontraban aquellos dos adultos.

-¿Estas consciente de la edad de mi hija no es así?- la voz aunque suave sonaba amenazante, como el siseo de una serpiente.

-No planeo casarme con una niña- aunque respetaba a ambos la idea que se estaba formando en aquellas cabezas le resulto estúpida así que debía aclarar aquel malentendido

-En mi familia es tradición comprometer a los hijos a los diez años sobre todo a los primogénitos-

Ambos mexicanos tomaron aquella noticia con sorpresa, pero comprendiendo mejor al menor.

-Yo disuadí a mis padres para que no lo hicieran, quería esperar a que Isabel los cumpliera y fuera yo quien hablara con ustedes al respecto.

Ahora todo tenía un poco más de sentido. Desde que los conocían los Kirkland se habían convertido en amigos cercanos, siendo Carlos quien había congeniado más con el primogénito de la otra familia, pero este a pesar de su gran amistad con su hijo siempre había mostrado un peculiar interés por su hija predilecta.

-Nosotros- el moreno tomó la mano de su esposa mientras miraba fijamente al pelirrojo -No queremos ofender tus tradiciones familiares, pero esto que nos pides... es algo que... Scott-

-Entiendo que la idea les sea por demás... extraña, pero les aseguro que mis intenciones con Isabel son serias-

-Scott... no creemos prudente tomar una decisión de tal magnitud sin el consentimiento de nuestra hija, y ella es una niña para entender este tipo de asuntos-

La negativa no le sorprendía, comprendía la respuesta de ambos y hasta cierto punto le sorprendía que no le hubieran arrancando la cabeza por declarar las intenciones para con Isabel.

-Pero si tan siquiera piensas propasarte con ella antes de tiempo, ten por seguro que será el primer y último error que cometas en la vida-.

Los ojos verdes destellaron amenazantes y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, eso era lo más cerca que tendría de una aprobación para cortejar a la mexicana.

-Les aseguro que ella nunca les dará una queja sobre mi comportamiento-

Salió sin mirar el gesto de sorpresa que se reflejaba en los rostros del par de adultos dispuesto a encontrar a la festejada y darle su obsequio, había logrado justo lo que quería ya solo era cuestión de esperar.

* * *

><p>Notas finales. Solo diré que las canciones de cuna gaélicas son cutres, pero vamos que son Scott e Isa XD<p>

Se conoce la versión gaélica de esta canción como "An Coineachan" y la versión inglesa se llama "Highland Fair Lullaby".

Esta nana fue impresa por primera vez en el Duanaire, editado por D. C. Macpherson. Se supone que la canta una madre desconsolada cuyo bebé le fue raptado por las hadas. En cada estrofa menciona una tarea imposible que logró hacer pero sin embargo no ha encontrado a su niñito. Coineachan es una palabra de cariño que se le dice a un niño.


	7. Chapter 7

Declaimer. Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz, agradézcanle mis desvaríos XD

Notas del fic. Le tengo bastante cariño a esta historia, no sé por qué me cuesta trabajo actualizarla ;A;

* * *

><p>No podía evitar sentirse no solo nerviosa, si no también angustiada...<br>El hecho de que sus hermanos mayores vinieran a la casa a pasar el día la tenía con los nervios a flor de piel, que si Scott no había tomado la noticia nada bien, por lo menos había logrado que le prometiera no hacerle nada al gringo y no hablar con Carlos hasta que ella misma le diera la noticia, pero siendo sincera no tenía ganas de hacerlo, ambos, Carlos y Martín nunca vieron con buenos ojos su relación con Alfred, llegando incluso a no asistir a su boda y no hablarse por un periodo de tiempo bastante largo.

Por lo menos hasta que nació Alejandro, tres años después, y aunque le había sido bastante doloroso aquel hecho, el orgullo no le permitió mostrar emoción alguna ni siquiera el día que ambos le habían pedido disculpas por aquel comportamiento... desde aquel día ambos trataban con desespero enmendar aquel error que fracturo la relación tan sólida que tenían de antaño, pero ella se negó a darles avances aún con el recuerdo fresco de cuando ambos le habían dejado en claro de que si se casaba con "**aquel intruso**" ella estaba muerta para ellos.

-Ya... tranquila no pasa nada-

Catalina se sentó junto a ella a la mesa mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo.

-Cuatro semanas- soltó en un suspiro mientras la mayor la miraba sin comprender. -es él tiempo que tenemos separados- una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios -No es que lo extrañe ni nada- aclaró -Es solo... bueno... mamá siempre supo que lo nuestro no iba a ser para siempre... y yo, siempre me aferré a la idea de que se equivocaba-

-Isabel-

-Yo sé que a todos les cayó de sorpresa el que me engañara- rio un poco con desgana -¿Cómo crees que me sentí yo? No que vaya a hacerle un drama... O una escena... Tampoco me voy a poner a llorar por él... Es solo que... Es como si estuviera en un sueño... Mamá espera que en cualquier momento me ponga histérica- el recuerdo de lo sucedido hace unos días le llegó a la cabeza -Papá y tú no dejan que tenga un momento de calma pensando que en cualquier instante me puedo derrumbar, Inés trata por todos los medios que salga con ella a cualquier lado, incluso Jul y Antonio están haciendo lo imposible para venir a verme y llamaron a Rom para que fuera por ellos al aeropuerto apenas se enteraron... y bueno... yo...-

-¡Mamá!- La voz de su hijo gritando hizo que se levantara tan rápido que la silla donde estaba sentada cayó al suelo, corrió y subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo encontrando al infante en la puerta de la habitación donde dormían, los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la respiración agitada, lo abrazó fuerte y acarició su cabello para tranquilizarlo.

-Tranquilo mi vida, estoy aquí, no me fui a ninguna parte-

Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y limpió las lágrimas que no paraban de salir de aquellos ojos rubí depositando un beso en su frente.

-Mírame, todo va a estar bien, solo baje a desayunar con tu tía-

Catalina le acarició la cabeza también

-¡No pasa nada Ale!-

Le consoló mientras ella le repetía que todo estaba bien. Desde la separación Alejandro había desarrollado una fobia a quedarse solo y le daban ataques de pánico cuando no veía a nadie conocido a su alrededor, un buen motivo para odiar a Alfred.

-Es que... Me desperté... Y tú no... Tú no... Estabas-

Le acusó el menor como si fuera el crimen más grande del mundo, y así lo sintió.

* * *

><p>La canción era la misma que su madre utilizaba para arrullarla por las noches y parecía tener un efecto tranquilizante sobrenatural porque siempre lograba tranquilizar a quien iba dirigida.<p>

-¿Mejor?-

Aunque los ojos seguían empañados, el infante asintió dibujando una ligera sonrisa tranquilizando a la morena.

-Bueno, pues entonces vámonos a desayunar que van a venir tus tíos y de seguro nos arrastrarán a quien sabe dónde y nadie sale de esta casa hasta que se haya comido decentemente-

Los ojos de Alejandro se iluminaron y sin decir más tomó la mano de su mamá jalándola al comedor.

-¡Vamos mami, tengo hambre!-


	8. Chapter 8

Declaimer. Hetalia es de Hidekaz... ¡Pero el fandom es nuestro! [Creo que no es así mana…]

Notas del cap. Es gracioso como esto tarda en actualizarse cuando hay bastantes capítulos ya escritos.

* * *

><p>-Isabel está viviendo con nosotros-<p>

Toda la familia guardó silencio y ella tragó con incomodidad la comida que recién se había llevado a la boca.

Martín tomó un trago de agua de su vaso mirando seriamente a su hermana y observando de reojo al mayor que apenas había tomado asiento a la mesa, ambos habían perdido el apetito.

-_**¿Y eso? ¿Por qué pelearon?**_-

Aunque la pregunta parecía casual el tono empleado distaba bastante de eso, ella por lo mientras no se dignaba a ver a ninguno de sus hermanos, tomo aire dispuesta a contestar.

-Alfred la está engañando-

Y nuevamente su madre le quitaba las palabras de la boca.

Los puños de ambos varones se cerraron fuertemente tratando de contener su ira creciente, aunque ella podía sentir que los ánimos en la mesa ya estaban bastante caldeados y ahora que la matriarca había soltado la bomba le tocaba a ella aplacar y tranquilizar a sus hermanos.

-¿Cómo estás?-

Decir que estaba preocupado era poco, para su hermanita el gringo era su mundo y aunque ella lo negara, todos se habían dado cuenta que el maldito rubio tenía un gran poder sobre ella, por eso era que desde un principio él se negaba a que Isabel tuviera una relación con ese bastardo y no era el único, pero era su deber como el mayor velar por sus hermanos menores.

-Estoy bien-

La respuesta tardó un poco y la sonrisa que le dedicó era más una mueca lastimera, también pudo notar el ligero temblor de las manos que rápidamente se escondieron bajo la mesa logrando que tanto él como Martín arquearan una ceja.

-**¿Te ha tratado mal?/ ¿Te ha hecho algo?**-

De ser otras circunstancias hubiera reído por la forma tan coordinada con la que actuaban aquellos dos.

-Lo normal... ya saben cómo es-

Esa afirmación lo sorprendió y es que si bien su cuñado era un hijo de puta, con Isabel siempre había actuado distinto, no que él se creyera el cuento de amor que se profesaran ambos.  
>Porque Isa no amaba al maldito yanqui, lo quería, y mucho, pero aquella relación había sido más a causa de factores externos que despertaron una rebeldía y necesidad de estar con el gringo que el desgraciado, bien que supo aprovechar a su favor... Él siempre supo que Alfred no era para su hermana, por que personas como él solo sabían sacar provecho de los demás y si había algo de cariño hacia Isabel este era capaz de dejarlo de lado en cualquier momento, justo como ahora.<p>

-Bastardo hijo de pu...-

-¡Martín, cállate!-

-Abuelita, tío Martín dijo una mala palabra-

Acusó Alejandro quien había dejado de comer nada más escuchar aquella oración por parte del rubio quien recibió miradas molestas por parte de las féminas.

-¿Y tú cómo estas enano?-

Pregunto el mayor.

-Bien-

Su vista pasó de su sobrino a hermana esperando que ella completara aquella respuesta tan escueta por parte del infante.

-Lo estoy llevando con un psicólogo, aún no acepta del todo la separación y ha tenido algunos problemas en la escuela.-

-Mi papá vive con su amiga de ojos así chiquitos-

Alejandro entrecerró los ojos logrando sacar una ligera risa en algunos miembros de la familia menos en los varones quienes se molestaron con aquella revelación.

-Ah~ ¿_**Y tú la conoces**_?-

Nuevamente usaba ese tono despreocupado que ocultaba su coraje.

-Si-

Observó como la sonrisa de su sobrino vaciló un poco cuando este miró a Isabel de reojo.

-¿En serio?- el nivel de cinismo del rubio le sorprendió -¿Y... te trata bien?-

Todos en la mesa guardaron silencio esperando la respuesta.

-Dice que me quiere y me compra dulces y juguetes-

Aquella respuesta no se la esperaba y por el rostro de los demás miembros de su familia se daba cuenta que estaban igual de sorprendidos.

-¿_**Y tú papá que dice**_?-

Martín se había adelantado a preguntar los ojos verdes fijos en el pequeño solo lograron que este lo ignorara y volteara a ver a su madre.

-Mami ¿Puedo ir a ver la tele?-

-Ve mi amor, al rato terminamos de comer-

Y sin más se levantó y fue directo a la sala.


End file.
